Motivación
by Umi Tatsuky
Summary: ¿Valía la pena pasar por aquella soledad, con aquel dolor en su corazón en un mundo destruido y desolado? ¿Valía la pena perderlo todo sólo por seguir vivo? Simon Petrikov encontró la respuesta en la sonrisa de una pequeña llamada Marceline.


Motivación

Estaba cansado de tanto caminar, estaba cansado de la destrucción y el fuego a su alrededor. Ni cuerpos quedaban, nada que diera indicios de los humanos que antes en cantidad y fuerza habían gobernado la Tierra, solo los escombros, los vestigio de aquella civilización.

Recordaba los gritos, la gente aterrada escapando de las explosiones. Todo fue inútil, todos murieron y sin dejar rastro abandonaron este mundo.

¿Por qué seguía él aquí? ¿Por qué era él el único superviviente de una raza ya extinta?

Tan sólo por una corona, una vieja y mística corona que le había costado todo a cambio de sobrevivir a esta catástrofe. Meses de premoniciones, gritos y destrucción inundaron su cabeza, le estaba costando poco a poco su cordura, pero a cambio aquí estaba: solo en medio de una ciudad destruida, sin nadie, sin Betty.

Tomo la corona de su cinturón y observo sus joyas rojas como rubíes, aquellas joyas que lo mantenían con vida y a salvo de cualquier dolor físico… ¿Valía la pena todo lo demás? ¿Valía la pena esta soledad? ¿Valía la pena el dolor de su corazón?

Volvió a guardar la corona y siguió su camino preguntándose: _¿Valía la pena?_

No supo cuanto tiempo siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo, hasta que al doblar en una esquina escucho un llanto… ¡Un llanto! Alguien más estaba vivo y sonaba como una niña.

Sus ojos se abrieron con alarma antes de caminar rápidamente, siguiendo tan sólo aquel llanto desconsolado. No podía ser que una niña estuviera sola en esta ciudad devastada, sobreviviendo a todos estos horrores… ¿Y si era otro cruel truco de la corona? Aún así siguió caminando, siguiendo aquel llanto desesperado y solitario, hasta que la vio, una niña de piel azul grisácea parada en medio de una calle, en medio de la devastación.

Se detuvo a unos pasos de ella y la observo… parecía muy real para él. ¿Cómo había terminado una niña aquí? ¿Estaba también sola en este mundo destruido y devastado?

Ilusión o no, dejo su mochila y se acerco a los restos de una juguetería cercana, la había pasado de camino, la recordaba, porque aún conservaba sus colores vivos y brillantes. Busco entre los escombros que se encontraban en buen estado y de ellos saco un osito de color rosa, casi intacto. Sonrío ante su hallazgo y volvió corriendo donde la pequeña.

Ella detuvo su llanto al percatarse de su presencia, lo observo un rato antes de notar el oso en sus manos. Perecía ser que él no era el único en dudar lo que sus ojos le mostraban. La niña acerco sus manos cautelosas al juguete hasta alcanzarlo, fue en ese momento que sus manos se tocaron y ambos supieron que el otro también era real.

La niña río en jubilo y le dedico una sonrisa mientras abrazaba al osito y él le devolvió el gesto con agrado, su corazón saltaba frenéticamente en su pecho al ver a la pequeña sonreír.

Volvió por sus cosas mientras escuchaba unos pequeños pasos a su espalda, cuando estuvo listo se volvió a mirar a la niña, ella lo miraba alegre y expectante… No podía dejarla sola.

- Mi nombre es Simon, ¿cómo te llamas?

- Soy Marceline.

- Ese es un nombre precioso … dime Marceline, ¿estas sola?

Ella miro al piso, una expresión triste en su rostro antes de asentir levemente.

- ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo? Yo también estoy solo y me gustaría mucho tener a tan linda niña acompañándome – Le dedico una sonrisa mientras se ponía a su altura y le extendía una mano.

Ella sonrío ampliamente, antes de estrecharla – Sí me gustaría, ¿a dónde vamos?

- No lo sé, ¿pero eso no es emocionante?

- ¿Emocionante? ¿Por qué?

- Porque es una aventura, una aventura por descubrirlo – La niña tomo su mano con más fuerzas mientras ambos comenzaban a caminar.

Los días pasaron y aunque sentía como la corona lo llevaba cada vez más cerca de la locura, cada día un paso más cerca de que la corona tomara el control de su mente y cuerpo, no le importaba, porque valía la pena. Valía la pena todo ello con tal de estar con Marceline, acompañarla, protegerla y hacerla sonreír; y aunque no sabía cuanto tiempo le quedaba, estaba más que gustoso de dedicárselo a ella. Él la protegería, la salvaría de todo este horror, aunque no hubiera nadie para salvarlo a él, porque todo estaría bien, mientras él pudiera cuidar de alguien más, mientras supiera que él tenía una amiga.

* * *

**NA: **"I remember you" Tiene que ganar un emmy, demasiado bueno ese episodio, ya quiero que estrene en Latinoamérica y todo el mundo lo conozca.

Simon, Marceline, los dos tiene un pasado terrible y su único consuelo fue arrebatado, agh, que triste. Un fic dedicado a tan asombroso episodio que siempre me hace tener ganas de llorar T^T


End file.
